gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 140
Title- A Christmas Without Mikan Date- December 20th, 2010 Volume 24 Previous Chapter → Chapter 138 Next Chapter → Chapter 141 Synopsis Ruka starts narrating the story through his letter, asking "Sakura, where are you?" and thanks her because they (Mikan and Shiki) are the reason why they are living a normal school life. He wonders if Mikan is also watching the snow like they are. Even if she isn't there, they still talk about her, talk about what she would've been doing then. Ruka then describes Hotaru, saying she looks fine, although she seems lonely. Hotaru often stares at a certain direction, probably thinking Mikan will appear. Ruka says when the snow turns to rain, he will remember Mikan's shadow, and his heart will ache. They see Mikan under an umbrella because it's raining, this is the time when they are going to burry Yuka's coffin already. The HSP comforts Mikan as they are about to bury her mother. Natsume sees her, and he walks out of the shade of the umbrella. Permy says that he's getting wet, and that his wounds aren't healed, meaning he shouldn't be getting wet in the rain. Shiki promises Mikan that he will use his Barrier Alice to protect Yuka and Yukihara's grave over his life. Luna remembers the moment when Yuka said, "I'm sorry, Luna.". Mikan's friends see Mikan and is shocked that she is with the Principal Kuonji or ESP and that she is not crying, then they ask her where they are taking her. The ESP then orders the MSP (Shiki) to make the children be quiet. Mikan sees them, and starts to smile saying, "Goodbye!". Ruka and Natsume then express that they both really want to see Mikan. She glances over and sees Natsume. The ESP tells her to hurry up. Before she goes, she hears Natsume telepathically tell her that he will save her and she smiles at Natsume with tears in her eyes. Their friends are surprised to see Natsume because he hasn't been around for a few days. They rush to his side, Natsume smiles, and they hug him. Ruka tells Mikan in his "letter" (which he knows Mikan will probably never get) that Natsume is fine and that she shouldn't worry about him. He says that Natsume often goes somewhere by himself, and wonders if he's maybe searching for Mikan. Shiki tells Natsume that all of his previous mischievous actions have been erased and all the accusations are gone, Natsume is now under Shiki's protection or responsibility. Shiki tells him that he doesn't need to continue the DA's missions before because Mikan's protection is already guaranteed (meaning, Natsume only does the DA's missions because he wants Mikan's safety to be secured. Before, he was doing those missions for Aoi, but because Aoi isn't in the Academy anymore, he wants to protect Mikan). Hii-sama comes to Shiki's office, Shiki says that he thought she couldn't get off her bed, but she says that her condition isn't very bad and that her body is going to be strong again. The DA Class is under Shiki's supervision, which means they are in his office, the class then says stuff like, "Yo, Princess dude, I heard you felt sick?! Are you feeling better?" and "Wow! This is the first time that I've met this person at such a close distance." Shiki states that this is the reason why he doesn't want Hii-sama to come to his office. In the near ending of this chapter we see that Nobara is being healed by Subaru Imai and Tono . The chapter ends with Mikan smiling, saying, "Look outside! It's snowing!" Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter